moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulture/Old
(version 3.0) * (version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-aircraft |useguns = * 2x 12.7mm DShK (version 3.0) * Chainguns (version 2.x) * 20mm machine gun (version 1.2) |tier = |techlvl = * 9 (version 3.0) * 8 (version 2.x) * 7 (version 1.2) |hp = * 340 (version 3.0) * 300 (older versions) |armortype = * Medium (version 3.0) * Light (older versions) |speed = * 14 (version 3.0) * 13 (version 2.x) * 12 (version 1.2) |turn = * 5 (versions 1.2 and 3.0) * 10 (version 2.x) |sight = * 8 (version 3.0) * 7 (older versions) |cost = $1200 |time = |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = * Battle Lab (version 3.0) * Airfield (version 2.x) * Airport (version 1.2) |groundattack = * 16 (version 3.0) * 15 (version 2.x) * 35 (version 1.2) |airattack = * 16 (version 3.0) * 15 (version 2.x) * 35 (version 1.2) |cooldown = * 40 frames (version 1.2) * 8 frames (0.53 in-game seconds) (newer versions) |range = * 6 (version 1.2) * 7 (newer versions) |ability = Deploy into an artillery |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |notes = * Self-repair (versions 2.x and 3.0) * Can fire while moving (versions 2.x and 3.0) * Causes 6 damage in a radius of 2 at where the Vulture crashes when shot down (version 3.0) |artist = }} (version 1.2) * (newer versions) |time = |produced = |req = |groundattack = * (version 3.0) * 90 (older versions) |cooldown = * 60 frames (version 3.0) * 100 frames (older versions) |range = * 13 (version 3.0) * 10 (version 2.x) * 12 (version 1.2) |ability = * Undeploy * Weapon halves enemy units' firepower (version 3.0) |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |notes = Self-repair (version 2.x) |artist = }} The Vulture / Siege Chopper is a helicopter used by Latin Confederation and the Soviets that can deploy into an artillery in version 3.0 and older versions, respectively. Official description v3.0 The Vulture is a uniquely versatile helicopter, combining a fast attack chopper to chase and mow down infantry and light aircraft with a support unit when landed and deployed. With the special smoke cannon, the chopper is capable of disrupting vision of enemy units, causing their accuracy to fall. Vulture is most vulnerable when transitioning between support and air mode. Due to its thin armor, it should be protected from even the feeblest of forces.Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 3.0 website v2.x This is terryfing - it seems that Scud Launchers and the Centurion are not enough for Soviet consumers! Siege Choppers make a very interesting invention in Soviet airforce though. The Siege Chooper is a unique assault helicopter, armed with two chainguns in the front - perfect against infantry. But that's not the only feature of this unit, it can land on the ground, deploy and establish it's large 160mm artillery gun. Heavy cannon works very well against enemy structures, it has also long range of fire. Combining this equipment with unit's mobility, you get the fastest artillery on the battlefield, furthermore - the one which isn't limited by water or cliffs! Of course - nothing is perfect, Siege Choopers are very sensitive to missiles and anti-air machine guns, so you should realize now what makes their pilots sick. Also, neither their mobile nor deployed weapon is effective against tanks so avoid them at all costs or eliminate with other units. Take care of those as they are not so cheap and it is easy to lose those units.Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website v1.2 Siege Choopers are very interesting invention in Soviet airforce. It looks like they decided to hold on with heavy tanks for a while and work on their airforce... Anyway, the Siege Chooper is nicely equipped attack helicopter, which is armed with 20mm light machine gun in the front, perfect against infantry and light vehicles. But that's not the only function of this unit, it may deploy to the ground and establish it's large 160mm artillery gun. Heavy cannon great works on structures and vehicles, it has also long range of fire. Of course, nothing is perfect, Siege Choopers are very sensitive to missiles and anti-air machine guns, so you know now what makes their pilots sick...Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Subpages